


[Podfic] Facts of Scientific Theories by Hazel_3017

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Denial, First Time, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: In which Sidney and Geno hooking up the nights before game day is of paramount importance in continuing the Penguins’ home winning streak.





	[Podfic] Facts of Scientific Theories by Hazel_3017

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Facts of Scientific Theories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165434) by [hazel_3017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/pseuds/hazel_3017). 



 

 **Title** : Facts of Scientific Theories

 **Author** : Hazel_3017

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : Teen and Up Audiences

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : In which Sidney and Geno hooking up the nights before game day is of paramount importance in continuing the Penguins’ home winning streak.

 **Text** : [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165434)

 **Length** 00:08:50

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hn6fh124n1g1tnj/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Facts+of+Scientific+Theories+by+Hazel_3017.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 


End file.
